The Beauty & the Beast
by SecretRainbow
Summary: Al ocupar el trono tras fingir su muerte, y luego revelarse ante Asgard como el nuevo rey, Loki descubre que inclusive teniéndolo todo se siente solo. Pero todo está a punto de cambiar cuando una deuda y un trato lleva a una joven a permanecer en el palacio con él. ¿Qué harías para proteger a quienes amas? ¿Crees que en todos hay bondad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenecen los OC (Original Character), el resto no es de mi propiedad. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Pairing:** Loki &amp; OC

**Summary: **"Al ocupar el trono tras fingir su muerte, y luego revelarse ante Asgard como el nuevo rey, Loki descubre que inclusive teniéndolo todo se siente solo. Pero todo está a punto de cambiar cuando una deuda y un trato lleva a una joven a permanecer en el palacio con él. ¿Qué harías para proteger a quien amas? ¿Crees que en todos hay bondad? ¿Cual será el secreto que lo hace llamarse monstruo?"

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

"El encuentro"  
(Parte I)

Estaba solo. Aunque siempre lo había estado, siempre se había sentido solo a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora realmente estaba solo. Frigga ya no estaba con él, se había ido y para siempre; aunque no pudiera decirlo, aunque no supiera cómo expresarlo y aunque le ganara el orgullo, la amaba. Thor estaba en su exilio, pero, ¿qué le importaba a él? Y era mejor tenerlo lejos para que no arruinara su plan. El maldito anciano había caído en el "sueño de Odin", tras que él haciéndose pasar por un soldado le diera la falsa noticia de que había muerto, y lo mantendría así por un largo tiempo con ayuda de su magia, ya que así era justo como lo necesitaba. Y en cuanto a los guerreros, Hogun estaba en su tierra natal desde hacía tiempo, mientras que Sif y los otros estaban en distintas misiones que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Y él se encontraba allí, sentado en su gran trono reconstruido sólo para él, sintiéndose solo. Se sentía incompleto ¿Cómo podía ser que no le bastara? Lo tenía todo, todo lo que siempre había querido. Tenía el trono, era rey de Asgard, y le había mostrado a ese mísero reino que estaba vivo y que ahora los gobernará; tenía a todos a su merced; y tenía ese inmenso castillo dorado solo para él. Para él y para nadie más.

Pero aun así... no era feliz.

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente lo obligaron a volver a la realidad, una sirviente le avisaba que ya estaba preparada la mesa para su almuerzo. Se levantó del trono y camino hacía el comedor, mientras hacía desaparecer su casco y el Gungnir. Al llegar a allí observó la larga mesa dorada repleta de platillos deliciosos, frutas, vino, y todo para él y nadie más. Había suficiente para alimentar a diez, o a tres Volstagg, sin embargo Loki era el único que se sentaría en esa mesa. Y aunque no tenía apetito se sentó, en la punta de la mesa como siempre, y comió hasta llenarse; ocurrido esto, se levantó decidido a caminar un poco.

Recorrió el gran castillo lentamente, pensando en cómo se sentía desde hace días, en como sus días se habían vueltos tan rutinarios y vacíos. Caminó por casi todos los pasillos, en los que no había más que uno que otro soldado. Acarició las paredes doradas con las yemas de sus dedos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a los jardines, observó las hermosas y coloridas flores ¿Por qué él no se sentía así, colorido y lleno de vida? Recorrió el gran parque absorto en sus pensamientos una vez más. Le costaba entender por qué tenía ese vacío ¿Cómo alguien puede estar vacío teniendo lo que él tiene? ¿Logrando lo que él ha logrado? ¿Estando en el lugar que él está?

¿Cómo podía tenerlo todo y a la vez nada?

Abandonó el parque dirigiéndose hacia el estudio del Rey, allí encontraría algo que hacer con tantos papeles y archivos que revisar. Al llegar, empezó por buscar en los estantes, leyendo los viejos pergaminos. A medida que revisaba, no encontraba más que mapas, tratados, pergaminos polvorientos con leyes que ya ni existían en Asgard, pero nada particularmente interesante. Se echó cansado sobre el sillón del escritorio, cerró y se acarició las sienes tratando de relajar su mente. Al abrir los ojos, vio de reojo el cajón en el escritorio y notó que nunca lo había abierto para ver que había ahí. Al revisarlo, Loki estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que había encontrado ¿Cómo no había revisado ese cajón ni en su primera vez como Rey de Asgard? Bueno, era obvio que no había tenido el mismo tiempo libre entonces como ahora.

Loki había encontrado registros de asgardianos que llevaban años debiéndole al Rey. Era evidente que Odin al ser tan débil y sentimental había prestado dinero a varios campesinos y había dejado pasar sus deudas durante años sin cobrarles ni un centavo. Pero Loki no era Odin, y las cosas no serían igual bajo su reinado.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Loki comenzó a ejecutar su plan y fue citando uno a uno a los deudores. No eran muchos, pero aun así se en encargaría de cobrarles lo que debían. De a poco fueron recibidos por él, quien los interrogaba observándolos intimidantemente desde la altura de su trono. Los desafortunados asgardianos fueron llegando a medida que el día transcurría, escoltados por soldados que los habían ido a buscar directamente a sus hogares y llevados allí a la fuerza, en caso de que se negaran. Tras el interrogatorio, se llegaba a acuerdos de pagos con los temblorosos ciudadanos. Llegado el atardecer, Loki ya estaba exhausto y un tanto abatido de haber escuchado lloriquear a idiotas durante todo el día. Había resultado menos divertido y placentero de lo que había creído. Se levantó del trono y agitando la mano llamó a un soldado para decirle que no fueran a buscar al que quedaba hasta el otro día. Se retiró dirigiéndose a su habitación, estaba agotado, sólo pensaba en recostarse y dormir.

Era la mañana del día siguiente, Loki había tardado todo el día anterior con los deudores, cuando los soldados trajeron al último. El hombre llevaba puesta ropa simple y gastada de color marrón, era un anciano, cuyo poco pelo era blanco como la nieve. El pobre viejo temblaba al punto de no poder sostenerse con sus propios pies. Tenía un soldado en cada lado teniéndolo de los brazos, mientras miraba a Loki suplicante.

El soldado a su derecha se acercó a Loki para notificarle quien era este hombre. Le informó que este era el que debía la mayor cantidad y que, también, llevaba la deuda hace más años.

-Mi Señor...- Tartamudeó el hombre. Loki hizo una seña levantando la mano para callarlo y el anciano obedeció.

-Lleva una deuda de años... y bastante ingente.- Dijo Loki cortante.

-Su Majestad, sí, el Padre de Todo me prestó dinero hace varios años. Yo soy un campesino muy pobre y tiempo atrás mis terrenos sufrieron un incendio que se llevó la vida de mi esposa.-Su voz tan penosa como su situación.- Mi tercera hija era una bebé apenas, debía criarlas solo y necesitaba trabajo. El préstamo fue para reconstruir mis pequeños terrenos y poder volver a cultivar.- Loki inhalo aire mirando al campesino dubitativo.

-Y puedo llegar a pensar que esa reconstrucción dio ganancias y ahora usted es capaz de pagar.

El anciano bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. -Lamento decir que no, mi Lord.- Al oír esas palabras la boca de Loki se dobló formando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Bueno... entonces, si no está en condiciones de pagar, dicto que estará confinado en las celdas para delincuentes menores de Asgard hasta que la deuda sea pagada por completo.

El joven soldado a la izquierda de Loki se acercó preocupado al Rey. -Pero, señor, el hombre es un campesino muy pobre, es posible que nunca lleguen sus hijas a pagarlo.- Le susurró temeroso.

Le sonrió maliciosamente aún más.-De eso se trata. Llévenselo.-

El anciano fue arrastrado mientras rogaba piedad. Loki miraba la escena deleitado por el daño que acababa de causar, alimentando un poco su desquiciada mente.

* * *

Un día y una noche habían pasado, y eso le había bastado para volver a la monotonía de su vida. El aburrimiento había vuelto, y apenas el asomo de una sonrisa había cruzado su rostro una sola vez esa mañana cuando recordó al anciano del día anterior que ahora estaba encerrado. Estaba de vuelta en su rutina cuando se acercó a él un soldado anunciándole que había una asgardiana buscando desesperadamente hablar con él. El hombre describió brevemente como era la chica, y Loki intrigado decidió que la dejaran entrar. Las grandes puertas doradas se abrieron de par en par y los pasos de la joven se oyeron fuertes conforme avanzaba con paso firme, escoltada por soldados, mientras Loki la miraba desde su trono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

"El encuentro"  
(Parte II)

Ella entró con paso firme al gran salón. Estaba asustada, sí, pero en ese momento sentía que su valor era más grande que su miedo. Con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Apretaba con sus sudorosas manos nerviosamente la falda de su vestido. Se detuvo frente a él aun sin estar segura de que iba a decirle, como iba a empezar o como debía dirigirse a él.

Mientras los soldados se llevaban a la fuerza a su padre de su hogar, ella había luchado como podía contra ellos. Aunque había sido inútil había hecho su intento. Y mientras las horas habían transcurrido e impaciente notó que su padre no regresaría, había emprendido su camino hacía el gran castillo encontrar de la voluntad de sus hermanas y sin importarle lo que estas dijeran. Estaba tan desesperada por llegar y encontrar a su padre que no había pensado en que iba a decir. Pero, ¿realmente había mucho que pensar?

Loki observó a la joven muchacha que hacía la debida reverencia ante él y se quedaba en esa posición, huyéndole a su mirada. La chica no parecía ni muy joven ni muy adulta. Tenía dos gruesos mechones de su cabello sostenidos hacía atrás, los grandes risos de su cabello castaño rubiáceo estaban un tanto despeinados pero aun así resaltaba su notable belleza. Su cara era delgada y de piel pálida, sus labios rosados eran un tanto voluminosos y sus ojos avellanas se veían coronados por largas pestañas. Era delgada y no muy alta, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste grisáceo bastante desgastado; parecía que había sido hecho por ella misma: Tenía las mangas largas hasta sus muñecas y otra tela blanca salía de debajo de ella, el cuello era tan amplio que dejaba a la vista sus clavículas, del cuello hasta las caderas un cordón recorría el tajo -seguramente hecho para que sea más fácil ponérselo- uniéndolo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos donde también salía el borde de una tela blanca de debajo de la falda; y se podía ver sus zapatillas raídas.

Ella levantó la mirada hacía Loki, pero volvió a bajarla al suelo enseguida por lo intimidante que la de este era. Notó que las piernas y las manos le temblaban, esperaba que al hablar no lo hiciera su voz ya que se le haría más fácil al Rey ignorar su petición si apenas podía hablar.

-Habla.- Ordenó Loki secamente.

-Mi Señor, he venido aquí en busca de mi padre, él fue llevado ayer de nuestro hogar por sus soldados.- Así que ella era una de las hijas del anciano, aunque no había encontrado ningún parecido físico.

-Su padre esta aprisionado, en estos momentos, en las celdas para delincuentes menos de Asgard.- Y al escuchar esto, a Eira se le fue formando un nudo en la garganta y fue invadida por una desesperación inimaginable para ella hasta el momento.

-No, mi Lord, es imposible. Mi padre no es un delincuente, se lo aseguro.- Dijo Eira con sus labios temblando.

-Su padre llevaba una deuda muy grande y de años con el Rey Odin, y por ende ahora es una deuda que lleva conmigo.- Continuó Loki. -Estará encerrado en la prisión hasta que la deuda sea pagada.- Eira se paralizó, no sabía qué hacer, sentía como si su mente no pudiera funcionar y darle una idea.

-Tomaré su lugar.- Dijo firmemente. -Yo tomaré el lugar de mi padre en esa prisión hasta que la deuda sea pagada.- Loki no podía entender por qué quería hacer eso, cualquiera en sus cabales volvería a casa e intentaría pagar. Pero a la vez que una idea llego a su cabeza, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Te dejo cambiar el lugar de tu padre...- Eira sintió un poco de esperanza al escuchar eso.- Pero no en la prisión, sino aquí como mi sirvienta personal. Es eso o esperas a ver a tu padre dentro de los muchos que te tardes en pagar.

Eira tomó una bocanada de aire antes de decidir. -Acepto, mi Rey. Pero le ruego que me deje ver a mi padre por una última vez.

Loki asintió y con la mano llamó a un soldado ordenándole que la escoltara hasta donde se encontraba su padre para que se despidiera y luego lo dejaran ir.

Y así fue, Eira fue llevada hasta las prisiones acompañada de cuatro guardias. Ver a su padre solo en un rincón de esa oscura celda le destrozó el corazón. Y aunque solo habían pasado horas, para el hombre habían sido siglos.

-¡Eira!- Exclamó el anciano completo de alegría. -¿Te dejaron venir a verme? ¿Te contaron lo de la deuda?- Preguntó pasando los brazos entre los barrotes para acariciar el rostro de su hija menor, ella inclinó su cara para sentir su tacto.

-Padre, yo... hice un trato con el Rey.- Los ojos del hombre se abrieron por sorpresa y a la vez terror, no sabía de qué era capaz quien ocupaba el lugar de Odin. -Me quedaré aquí en el palacio, como sirvienta.- Él alejó sus manos de la cara de ella para tomar sus manos y ella las apretó fuertemente, mientras que uno de los soldados abría la puerta de la celda. -Te quedarás libre, y yo estaré aquí hasta que la deuda sea completada. Tomé tu lugar, padre.- Y entonces de por los ojos de ambos se escaparon lágrimas.

El apretón de ambos se roto por los dos soldados que tomaban al hombre de los brazos para sacarlo de la celda. -No, no puedes, Eira ¡No te dejaré aquí sola con ese hombre!- Gritó el anciano mientras era llevado fuera del lugar. Eira tuvo el reflejo de ir tras él, pero uno de los dos soldados que se quedaron con ella la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de salir de allí, y lo hizo siguiendo a los dos soldados. La llevaron hasta la puerta de una habitación indicándole que sería la suya. A Eira le había extrañado el hecho de que su habitación estuviera en un piso alto y no donde ella suponía que el resto de los empleados estaban, supuso que era para mantenerla más vigilada de que no se escape. Entró y el cuerpo aún le temblaba, la habitación era mucho más grande de lo que la suya en su casa era. Tenía una cama para dos personas con doseles, un tocador muy hermoso, un gran armario e incluso un baño solo para ella. Tenía su propio baño.

Pero más allá de lo sorprendida que podía estar, no podía dejar de sentir terrible porque no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo ni a su padre ni a sus hermanas. Se echó sobre la cama y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente dejando ir cada milímetro de dolor que tenía en su cuerpo ¿Quién sabe que le haría hacer aquel hombre? ¿Por qué la había puesto en semejante habitación si ella estaría ahí como una simple sirvienta?

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron disolviendo mientras que entre llantos se quedaba completamente dormida...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ****Si te gustó, deja tu review c:**


End file.
